clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Speeddasher/Speeddasher's Quiz
Since everyone else seems to be doing these I decided I would make one. What is my favorite movie? 1. Walle 2. Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen 3. Happy Feet 4. Iron Man 5. Lord of the Rings Trilogy 6. Mister Bean's Holiday Wich game do I hope Nintendo will make a sequel to the most? 1. Luigi's Mansion 2. Metroid Prime: Hunters 3. Super Mario 64 DS 4. Kirby Superstar Ultra 5. Super Paper Mario 6. Twilight Princess Do I own a copy of the Zoo Tycoon 2 Expansion Pack Extinct Animals? 1. Yes 2. No 3. What's Zoo Tycoon 2? Do I enjoy the Metal Gear Solid Games? 1. Absolutely! Metal Gear Solid is amazing! 2. It's a good series. 3. I guess it's mediocre. 4. Ugh, I hate this terrible series. 5. Never Played Metal Gear Solid. Wich Sonic Game do I want to get the most? 1. Sonic and the Black Knight 2. Sonic Unleashed 3. Sonic Rush Adventure 4. Sonic 2006 5. Sonic Rivals 6. Sonic Riders What do I think about Mabel? 1. Um, oh sorry I couldn't hear you. I was to busy starring at Mabel. 2. Mabel is okay. 3. Ugh, get that thing out of my face! 4. Who's Mabel? What is my favorite Song by Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms? 1. Games are our one Desire 2. Like a Plumber 3. Smells like Bowser 4. You toss me right round baby right round 5. Something happened to the Video Games 6. You're a Plumber How many more problems do you hope this quiz has? 1. 5 2. 25 3. 67 4. OVER NINETHOUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND! How many times did you hit the buttons on you keyboard while typing in your answers? 1. 567 2. 72 3. 10,410 4. 5.09 5. 1/6 6. 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 How many problems do you think you've gotten wrong so far? 1. 3 2. 6 3. 5 4. 7 6. 2 7. 4 8. 10 9. 8 10. 9 Did you notice that I left out option 5 in the last question? 1. Ya 2. Now I did 3. Nope 4. There's such thing as the number 5? Do you think this quiz is ever going to end? 1. Yes 2. Hopefully 3. No What would you do for a Klondike Bar? 1. Tell Mabel that you love her 2. Attempt to fight Chuck Norris 3. Try to prank The Troublesome Trio 4. Attempt to bust Midas and Herb 5. Let Winston hug you 6. Try and steal the Master Gem from Fists Do you want another question? 1. Yes. 2. No. 3. Go ahead, I don't really care. Did you notice that this quiz is long? 1. YES! 2. No duh 3. Not Really 4. Nope Do you think that by the time you're finished with this quiz your mom will come in and tell you to take a brake from the computer? 1. Yes 2. Most likely 3. Nope 4. Wait! I'm on a computer right now? Are you nearly asleep from doing this quiz? 1. Yes 2. No 3. There's such thing as sleep? Did you know that only a few people can lick their elbows? 1. Ya 2. Nope 3. The mysteries are now unfolding. I now know that there are such things as elbows! Did you attempt to lick your elbow before answering that question? 1. Yes 2. No 3. I never knew I had a tongue until now. Only a few more questions until I find the truth about who I am. Have you ever watched Charlie the Unicorn? 1. Yes 2. No 3. Never heard of it. 4. It's a Liopleurodon Charlie. The quiz is over now! Was your guess about how many problems were remaining right? 1. Yes 2. No 3. None of the answers given were right 4. Aw! The mysteries were unfolding. Now I'll never figure out who I am. Category:Blog posts